Dreams
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: Kagome is having strange dreams that haunt her while she sleeps. While she dreams someone comes to comfort her. Are these memories of the past or are they visions of the future to come? Rated just in case.
1. Default Chapter

Dreams Chapter 1  
  
"Well I thought I was over you, but I guess maybe I'm not." Kagome said to herself with a small laugh. "I can't believe I ever had feelings for that jerk. He never loved me, but I know someone who does and we will always be together." Kagome sat down at her desk and looked through some of the pictures she had taken throughout the four years that she was in the feudal era.  
  
There was one of Inuyasha on the night of the new moon. That was the only time they weren't attacked when he was vulnerable. On the next page there was one of Kirara and Sango, with Sango in her exterminator outfit and Kirara sitting on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome felt the tears swell in her eyes and quickly shut the small book. She picked it up and opened the top drawer and stashed it away. Kagome got up from her spot at her desk and went to her bed to lay down. Perhaps good dreams would come to her.  
  
(Dream...)  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Inuyasha said as he leapt from the burning jewel shrine. "This is what you deserve! Just as I deserve the Jewel!" Inuyasha was flying through the air. 'With this I can become a full demon...'  
  
"INUYASHA!!" an arrow hit Inuyasha just above the heart and he slammed into the tree behind him. Inuyasha dropped the jewel and looked up to find who had shot him.  
  
"Ki...Kikyo!" Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the woman who he thought loved him. His head fell to the side and he fell into a deep sleep, never to be awoken.  
  
'How...Dare...you...' Kikyo thought as she bent down and picked the jewel up with her injured body. She was badly wounded in her right shoulder. "The Jewel...For such a thing..."  
  
"Lady Kikyo..." said one of the younger village men.  
  
"What terrible wounds..." Said an older man.  
  
"Please, sister... we have to take care of you..." Kaede said moving to her older sister's side.  
  
"I will not live. Listen well, Kaede...Take this...and burn it with my body." Kikyo said holding the Jewel of Four Souls in her hand and showing Kaede what was to be burned. 'It must never...fall into the wrong hands again! I shall take this Jewel with me...to the world beyond!' Kikyo was burned holding the jewel.  
  
Flash  
  
Kagome was running for her life with Mistress Centipede following behind her.  
  
"Give me the Jewel!" Mistress Centipede said. "B..But I...I don't have anything like....ahhhhhhhh!" Kagome tripped and fell in front of the tree she had been found in front of hours before...the one with the boy.  
  
"Why toy with little bugs like Mistress Centipede?" He said staring down at her.  
  
"Huh...?" looking up into the golden eyes of the boy. "Wh...Who are you...?"  
  
he smirked...but it was more of an evil look. "Do her in like you did me, Kikyo! Why play around." He said as Kagome stood up.  
  
"Kikyo...? Kikyo...? Whoever that is...I don't know...but what I do know is my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!!!" She said with an irritated voice.  
  
The boy looked up. "She's coming..."  
  
Flash  
  
Inuyasha...Kagome found out was his name. He was standing in front of her with Mistress Centipede dead. Kagome was crouched on the ground with the jewel held tightly in her hand.  
  
"I'll make it easy. If you want to continue on with your life...give me the jewel before I use you as a scratching post!" Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws. Kaede walked up behind Kagome.  
  
"No, Kagome! You must not give him the jewel. It would mean destruction to us all." Kaede said with a quiver to her voice.  
  
"Do you think I'm too gentle, wench! I don't think so...Not when you smell of the woman who killed me!" Inuyasha lunged at Kagome  
  
"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she barley misses his claws.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as she stood up. "Next time I won't miss and I WILL cut you in half!"  
  
Kagome sat up in bed and looked around. She was in her room and covered in sweat.  
  
"What the...why would I be having dreams of only the bad things. I left there to get away from all of this." Kagome swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat on the edge. With her face in her hands, her elbows on her knees, she cried. "I miss them all so much...but I couldn't stay and I know that and they know that, but can I be true to it?" Kagome felt her bed slant to the side and gasped, she quickly looked up to see who it was.  
  
Author's Note: well most of those dreams are actual things in the Manga or Anime...so that's where I got them. All the things they say are kind of similar to what they really say, but not exactly. Well I hope you enjoy it...I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story but I know it's going somewhere. Okay um...if you wanna review you know what to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams Chapter 2  
  
"Sesshomaru!! Don't scare me like that." Kagome said as she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up at him and gave him a small fake smile to reassure him that she was 'okay'.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to his side. Kagome turned into his chest and held tight to his t-shirt with her fists.  
  
"The nightmares are coming back." She said in a whisper that only his ears could hear. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until he knew she had fallen back to sleep. He laid her down and covered her up with her blanket.  
  
"Sleep well." He told her before he kissed the top of her head and went back to his room that her mother and grandfather had so kindly provided him with.  
  
(Dream...)  
  
Inuyasha had transformed into his full demon form and was fighting with Sesshomaru's new sword, Tokijin.  
  
"My dear Inuyasha...A half-breed like you ought to behave like a half- breed...and grovel!!" Sesshomaru swung and Inuyasha went flying backwards. He had blood coming from the top of his head and other parts of his body.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed running over to where he had fallen. "Stop this...!" Kagome leaned over top of him and glared at Sesshomaru.  
  
Flash  
  
Kagome was walking down the streets when she came upon a sight she never thought she would see. He was beautiful. More so then she thought. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some tennis shoes. His white hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his golden eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Kagome ran up to his side not knowing what to expect. What do you say to someone who tried to kill you in the past.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" He looked at her and pulled his sunglasses down so he could get a better look at her face.  
  
"No one has called me that in 300 hundred years. You do look familiar. You are that woman who used to travel with my half brother. Are you not?" She nodded and he continued to look her over.  
  
"What are you doing walking around with humans, Lord Sesshomaru?" she made sure to emphasize the Lord in the title. He gave her a small grin.  
  
"I have been living with humans all my life, but I have to act as one, especially since I am one of the only youkai left." She looked at him in awe. He gave a slight chuckle and continued to look into the window he had been before she interrupted him. "It is nothing new to me, human girl."  
  
"Now don't start. I simply asked why you would walk with the humans."  
  
"I have live over 500 years and over time humans took over the land that the youkai roamed on, killing them at every given chance. I had to keep myself concealed as not to die. I made it." She looked around and realized that people were staring at her, then she looked closer and realized they were students she used to go to school with. She had missed her high school entrance exams and thus couldn't go to college either. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into a nearby café. She sat at a booth and motioned for him to sit as well.  
  
"So tell me, how have you been?"  
  
Kagome sat up and looked around her room. That was one of her best memories of Sesshomaru, but the one before that, she could have gone without. Kagome quickly got out of bed and went to her door. She opened it quietly so she didn't wake anyone and quickly went down the hall to one of the many guest rooms. She opened the door went in and shut the door behind her.  
  
Sesshomaru heard the noise and lifted his head off the pillow to find Kagome standing at the end of his bed.  
  
"Yes?" he said as she went over to the side of the bed opposite of him. She pulled the covers up and got in. "Kagome? Is every thing okay?" She snuggled up to him and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"I just wanted you to hold me and keep me safe." She said as she got comfortable. Sesshomaru pulled her close and claimed her lips in a kiss.  
  
"Which one was it this time?" She knew exactly what he was talking about. This happened at least once a week. She would have a bad nightmare about him, then it would go to when they met on the street.  
  
"The one with the Tokijin and Inuyasha as a full demon." That was all she needed to say. He remembered them all.  
  
"Just go to sleep. It's only midnight and we have a big day tomorrow." She didn't fight it and was asleep in less then five minutes.  
  
Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? I don't know...well please review and let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome woke the next morning in Sesshomaru's strong hold. The blankets were wrapped around the two and Kagome was facing Sesshomaru's chest, his bare chest.  
  
"Good morning, love." He said nuzzling her neck. "Did you sleep well? Anymore dreams?"  
  
"Yes, I slept well, and I only dreamt of our future." He smiled when he pulled her closer. Unfortunately they were inturpted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Pardon me, Sesshomaru, but have you seen my daugh...oh!" Kagome's mother had been talking and opening the door at the same time, only to be surprised to find what she had been looking for. "Kagome, darling, what might you be doing in here? I thought you said you would wait till you were married."  
  
"Mom," Kagome cried. "We didn't do anything. I couldn't sleep last night and Sesshomaru felt my uneasiness and let me sleep in here. He comforted me when I was scared, kind of like you did when I was younger."  
  
"Oh I see. Well we have an early start today, we have to go get your dress and pick out a cake." Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement, her mother smiled at the couple before closing the door and leaving them behind.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and sat up. She smiled, turned around slightly and leaned forward, he met her half way and they shared a kiss. When they broke apart Kagome got up and walked towards the door. She opened it but glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"See you later, love." She said before she closed the door and left. Kagome walked to her room and went to her closet to pick out something to wear. She finally decided on a white tank top, blue jean shorts, and blue strap slip on sandals. Kagome went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and her teeth and got dressed.  
  
When Kagome opened the bathroom door, Sesshomaru was leaning against the opposite wall. Kagome smiled.  
  
"What?" She said after he stared at her long enough.  
  
"You look beautiful, I can't wait till we get married. After that, you'll be all mine, and I love you so much." Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"You just wait, Mr. I have a lot of planning to do still, but I will always be yours, I promise. I love you, too. Now I have to go. I'll see you when I get home." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose. "Have fun." With that she left.  
  
A/N- So seriously do you guys really like it? Is it good enough to continue writing or is there other stories you would rather me work on first? Just let me know I'm not sure what the audience wants....I'm here to please.....lol Well review if you like....but I really really love hearing from the people. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams Chapter 4  
  
Kagome and her mother were gone for almost five hours. They returned to the house a little after 2 in the afternoon. Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru sitting in a chair at the table eating a sandwich. She smiled at this. She remembered the first time she met him again.  
  
flashy  
  
They had been sitting in the booth for what seemed like a couple hours, although it was only a few minutes. They just started talking about anything that came to mind.  
  
"You know, I remember when we first met in the past, you were quite mean, shall I say." She smiled knowing that if they were still in the past that surly would have gotten her killed.  
  
"Yes, well people do change over time. I am one of them. Like I said earlier, I am of the remaining youkai and have to act as though I am a human. I have grown found of the way they act and in a way have gotten used to acting as one of them." He motioned for the waitress to come to their table. "May I get a coffee and the Lady may have anything she wants, just put it on my tab. My name is Manikari Shunoki." The waitress nodded and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Um...may I have a Diet Pepsi, please." The woman nodded and walked off with their orders. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "You don't have to buy my things, I have money."  
  
"Yes, well, a gentleman always pays for the ladies refreshments and meals. Besides, I haven't been in the company of a woman such as yourself in a long while. It will be nice to get to know you more." Kagome smiled, she was going to enjoy this just as much as he wanted to.  
  
back to de presont (he he he snobby French waiter accent)  
  
Kagome sighed and walked over to her fiancée. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him smirk. (use le imagination)  
  
"Did you get the items you went out for?" She nodded and went to the door and returned with her bag. She set it on the table and pulled out her dress. It was a kimono. (she's still stuck in the feudal era...lol) It was a white silk with embroidered cranes. To say the least it was beautiful.  
  
"Do you like it. I know it's not a modern wedding dress but I really enjoyed the kimono's when I was in the feudal era, so I had to get one. It's a wedding kimono if that helps any." She said with a laugh. "I think that no matter what you wear, you'll look beautiful." That comment made Kagome blush. She folded it up neatly and set it on the table. Kagome reached in the bag and pulled out a tiny container. She handed it to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I thought you would like to taste the cake I picked." He nodded and set it down on the table next to his unfinished sandwich. She reached back in the bag and pulled out a shoe box. "These are the shoes I picked to go with my dress, and this," she said reaching back into the bag. "This is my guarder. It goes on my thigh underneath my dress. It's for the after wedding activities." Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, looks like your all set." She nodded and began to put the items, except for the piece of cake, back into her bag so she could take them upstairs.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek, his mouth was full of sandwich. "I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up in an hour, okay?" He nodded and she took her bag and went up stairs to her room.  
  
When she opened her door sitting on her bed was a dozen red roses and a card. She opened the card and it said:  
  
On the Front With Love To My Fiancée On the inside left If I could gather up all the smiles, laughs, pride, and memories you've given me and return them to you in a bouquet, I would. Maybe that way you'd understand just how much it means to know someone like you, and why you're one of the most important people in the world to me. On the inside right No one could ever love you and believe in you more deeply that I love and believe in you. Written by Sesshomaru I love you more than life itself. I can't wait until we're married. Love you, always and forever, Your Fiancée, Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome closed the card and let the tear fall down her cheek, she smiled. "I'm so happy he changed his ways, I never would have fallen in love with him if he hadn't, I love him so much." Kagome put the roses and the card on her desk and got into bed, she laid down and was asleep in a short time.  
  
Sesshomaru heard everything she said and peeked into her room. "I love you, too Kagome." He shut the door behind him and went to the living room to watch some TV.  
  
A/N- well there's another chapter...enjoy it? Hope you did...well please review...if you have any questions just ask, I'll answer the as best as I can....thanks.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams Chapter 5  
  
Sesshomaru had woken Kagome up in the hour that she had requested. He had done it in an unusual manner at that. He had gone in and got up onto her bed. Lifted the covers down by her feet and tickled the bottom very lightly, until she flinched. Then he would move to the other foot and repeat the process. He did this until she was awake and smiling.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Kagome nodded and looked at her desk as she remembered her surprise when she got home.  
  
"Yes, and thank you so much for the card and my roses. They're beautiful." He gave her a smile and looked down at her hand that had searched out his. It was her left one. The one where her ring was. It was a beautiful ring, just like her, that's why he had picked that special one. It was a gold band, it had a light pink diamond that had a small white diamond on each side. Then the little white diamonds had little sapphire chips around them. To say the least, it was gorgeous. Very expensive, yes, but worth it, of course.  
  
"I'm glad." He said giving her hand a little squeeze. He released her hand and started to get up when she pulled him back down. He landed with his nose almost touching hers. She smiled and closed the distance between them. She felt his lips smirk as she kissed him. When they broke she was surprised to find the smirk still on his lips.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" He nodded.  
  
From down stares came a noise and Sesshomaru quickly got up and just sat at the edge of the bad.  
  
"Sesshomaru why did you..." She found her answer when her mother opened the door. Her mother frowned.  
  
"Kagome are you feeling ill?" She walked to her daughter and put her hand to Kagome's forehead. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No. I was just tired and I asked Sesshomaru to wake me up in an hour, well that was an hour ago. We were just talking." Her mother nodded and started back towards the door.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." They both nodded and her mother left.  
  
"That was close. If my mom would have walked in on that she would defiantly thought we were doing things. Not that I wouldn't mind those things, but my mom is old fashioned and I want her to be happy." She smiled at him and pushed her covers aside. She got up and turned to face him, leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly making him whimper in lose.  
  
"Let's go down for dinner, I'll come to your room later tonight and I can sleep in there and you can keep me safe from the nightmares." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's good, I had a surprise for you anyway." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew." He got up and took her hand and they walked down stares together. They entered the kitchen and sat down at the table next to each other.  
  
After dinner and after Kagome was sure every one was asleep she tiptoed into Sesshomaru's room quietly. She opened the door and closed it. Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed watching the TV that was in his room.  
  
"Hi," she said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hi," he said as soon as they broke apart. "Your gift is on the nightstand." He said as he pointed to the box on the nightstand. Kagome walked over to the nightstand and picked up the box. She opened it slowly and gasped at what she saw.  
  
A/N- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha 2 stories in a row, cliff hangers....i normally try not to do that but hey, I ran out of ideas and well, any ideas on hat should be in the box??????? Let me know....i'm not so sure as what should be in the box. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for the ideas that were mentioned and thanks for the reviews....but I could only pick one item to be in the box and I want to thank, Sayori-Chan for giving me the idea. She gets the credit for this one...although I'm describing it how I want it to look and I don't know if this is exactly what she meant.  
  
Dreams Chapter 6  
  
Last time:  
  
After dinner and after Kagome was sure every one was asleep she tiptoed into Sesshomaru's room quietly. She opened the door and closed it. Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed watching the TV that was in his room.  
  
"Hi," she said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hi," he said as soon as they broke apart. "Your gift is on the nightstand." He said as he pointed to the box on the nightstand. Kagome walked over to the nightstand and picked up the box. She opened it slowly and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Now:  
  
Inside the box was a small gold charm on a gold chain. The charm was a dream catcher. On the charm itself were "miniature" charms of feathers that connected to complete the dream catcher. Kagome lifted it out of the box and put it around her neck. She turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"I knew you would like it, let's just hope it gets rid of your nightmares." He smiled at her, and she yawned. "Well I guess it's a good time to try it out." Kagome nodded and got up.  
  
"Can I sleep in here with you?"  
  
"Only if you wake up before your mother catches you, I want her to like me, not think of me as some pervert who can't keep his hands off her daughter." Kagome smiled and crawled into bed with Sesshomaru. "Sleep well Kagome." He kissed her temple and she snuggled into his warmth.  
  
"Good night Sesshomaru." Kagome's breathe evened out and she fell asleep in minutes.  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
It was the third night and Totosai still had yet to bring Inuyasha's Tetsusagia back to him. After it had been broken by Goshinki it needed to be repaired. It was also the night of the new moon and the sword was needed very much.  
  
Shippo and Kagome were gathering water. "Tomorrow, Tetsusagia ought to be fixed, but it sure picked a bad time to break." Kagome said. Inuyasha and the others were sitting around the camp fire that was near the river.  
  
"Curse him. That old fool is so slow." Inuyasha said as he looked out into the distance. His hair midnight black, no fangs, no claws, no cute little doggy ears. He was human.  
  
"Uhh..." Sango was shocked to see her demon companion as a human.  
  
"AH...This is a first for you isn't it Sango?" Miroku asked as he watched Sango gawk at the human form of their demon friend. "It seems half-demons such as Inuyasha lose their demonic powers once a month and take on a purely human form." Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "This would be a terrible time to be attacked by enemies. That's why it must remain a secret that Inuyasha looses his power on the day of the new moon."  
  
"If it must remain a secret then how is it that new people keep learning my little secret?" Inuyasha asked. Just as he finished saying the Kagome walked up.  
  
"That just means that you have more friends, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha got up and found an open field just a little way away from camp so he could be alone.  
  
'Still, it's hard to bare this uneasiness in my gut when I'm human. Until morning comes, all I have is this body, with no claws or fangs.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked up.  
  
'I might not be able to protect even this one woman's life.' Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and handed him a soda from her time.  
  
"Tonight you probably shouldn't go to far from camp, you're pretty vulnerable and we can protect you as you've done for us in the past." Inuyasha "glared" at her  
  
"Feh, shut up. I just need to be alone sometimes to think you know?" Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you still want to become a true demon?"  
  
End Dream  
  
Kagome's eyes opened and she had tears in them. Sesshomaru feeling her distress sat up and pulled her close to him. She would sometimes get these dreams, the ones that made her cry. As much as he didn't want to believe it, somewhere deep inside, Kagome still loved Inuyasha and she would get the dreams of the times that she had strong feelings for him. At least it wasn't a nightmare. Those hadn't come in a day or two. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams Chapter 7  
  
Kagome had cried in Sesshomaru's arms for an hour then had fallen back to sleep. Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was up for the rest of the night. 'As much as I hate to think about it, she still has feelings for him. He was her first love and nothing can change that, I just hope that I can make her happier with me than she ever was with him.' Sesshomaru sat there looking at his fiancée while she slept. When did he become attracted to this girl. 'No, she's not a girl anymore. She's a woman.' He remembered. It was a little after the battle when he had seen the strength of her power. He never had the courage to approach her until the day he saw her walking down the sidewalk. He ran to the other side to make sure he was there when she walked by. He stopped in front of a store window. When she had finally approached him, he played stupid and asked if she was the one who used to travel with Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" He looked down to see Kagome staring at him, with a sort of confused look on her face. "Are you okay?" She reached her hand up and pushed away a piece of hair that had fallen onto his face.  
  
'That's why, I love her so much. She cares, her heart is so big. She can care for anyone even if they've hurt her and her friends in the past.' He nodded his head.  
  
"I am fine, Kagome. You don't need to worry. I was just thinking." He smiled down at her. She of course returned his smile.  
  
"You shouldn't think, it can get you in trouble." He leaned down to kissed her forehead but at the last minute she maneuvered to where he kissed her lips instead. The kiss deepened as Kagome pushed upward. Sesshomaru was the one to pull away. "Is something wrong?" Kagome looked almost hurt when he pulled away. He shook his head.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want to wait anymore. I want to get married tomorrow." Kagome looked up at him and couldn't get the shocked expression of her face.  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted to get married on the day we met."  
  
"I do. But, I ... I... don't know what to do anymore, and I want to be with you. Let me be with you Kagome." Kagome was pretty innocent for her age. The fact that she was getting married and as far as she went with the man sexually, well it wasn't far. Just kissing. She just wasn't very smart in the department in which he was speaking. (A/N- Clicking soundSexual Speaking for Dummies, isle 9. Sexual Speaking for Dummies, isle 9. Thank you. Clicking sound)  
  
"Sesshomaru, I don't know what you're asking me. I don't know what you want." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I know you don't and that makes me happy." He laid down next to her and closed his eyes. Kagome still didn't know what he was talking about and wanted to know what to do. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it never came. She just kept thinking about what Sesshomaru meant. 'But, I ... I... don't know what to do anymore, and I want to be with you. Let me be with you Kagome.' Let me be with you. What did he want. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, who had been able to fall asleep.  
  
"I can't give you what you want, unless you tell me what you want." She whispered. Kagome rolled over to where her back was to him. "I'm so stupid, I can't even understand what my fiancée is asking me." Kagome felt tears swell in her eyes. She ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru on the other hand had pretended to sleep. He was resting on his elbow and stared at her. "Good. My sweet innocent Kagome." He laid back down on his back and stared at the ceiling. 'I will not lose my control over my feelings again. She wants to wait, so I will wait. If I had been back in the past, I could have just gotten my concubine to suppress my lust, but I made a commitment and will not break my promise to love her forever.'  
  
A/N- So what do you think? Please review. I hope it was good enough....thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams Chapter 8  
  
Sesshomaru stretched as he sat up in bed. He turned to the clock on his night stand and saw that it was 8:54. 'That's the first time, in a couple hundred years that I've slept that long.' He thought to himself as he got up and walked to his closet. 'What shall I wear today?' He reached in his closet and pulled out a midnight blue t-shirt and a pair of kaki pants. 'Ah, yes, this will work.' He quickly changed out of his boxer shorts and into the cloths he picked out.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to his bed, he set the pillows aside and began to straighten the sheets and comforter. He replaced the pillows and left his room and went to the bathroom. He combed through his long hair and brushed his teeth making sure to spend an extra couple seconds on his canines. He rinsed his mouth and wiped the water off onto a towel.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door and walked to the top of the stairs. He began to walk down when he caught what Kagome was talking about in her room. She was on the phone with one of her friends. He decided it was none of his business and walked down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
When Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, Kagome's mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi." He said as he walked over to the coffee pot. First he got a coffee cup, then he poured some coffee into the cup.  
  
"Why, good morning Sesshomaru, dear. How did you sleep?" He walked over to the table and sat down with his cup. He took a sip.  
  
"I slept fine, Ms. Higurashi. I presume you slept well?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Of course. Thank you for asking. You're such a fine young man." She said as she took a sip of her coffee. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I believe you forget, I am 582 years old. I know it seems as though I am only around 25, but I am not." He smiled as Ms. Higurashi just shook her head and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Honey, I know, but to me you'll always be my son-in-law and I want to think that the man my daughter is marrying has seen less then me." She said as she took another sip of coffee. She folded up the newspaper and set it aside.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Higurashi, you made me feel 500 years younger." He was about to take another sip of his coffee when someone walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru turned around to see who it was, although he knew before she even walked out of her room. "Oh! Mom, Sesshomaru, what are you guys talking about?" She asked as she walked over and pulled out a coffee cup and poured herself a cup. She then sat down at the table, joining the other two.  
  
"We were just talking about my age and how your mother still would like to consider me younger then she is." Kagome looked at her mother and then to her fiancée. "Oh, I see."  
  
"Kagome, dear. We need to finish the plans for your wedding." Kagome nodded and rested her elbows on the table with her cup in her hands.  
  
"I know, Mother. We will. How about tonight, after I get home. I was thinking that Sesshomaru and I could go out and have a day to our selves." Her mother nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Of course, honey. That sounds like a wonderful idea." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, and she reached over and took one of his hands and entwined hers with his.  
  
"I think that sounds like fun, Kagome." He said as he gave her hand a squeeze. Kagome set her cup down and said her 'goodbyes' and left the kitchen and went to take a shower.  
  
'What he doesn't know is that I found out what he was talking about last night from Eri.' Kagome stripped her clothes off and turned the water on. She waited till the water was just right and got in. 'So, he doesn't want to wait till the honeymoon. That I can understand, I've been getting a little needy to. He has no clue what's coming.' Kagome washed up and dried off. She went into her room and picked out a plated skirt black skirt and a red shirt. Then she picked out her black boots. She walked over to her dresser and went to the very back of her underwear drawer and found a black and red thong. (I hate those things, no offense, but I like to call them butt floss) 'Enter if you DARE!' was written in calligraphy on the front.  
  
Kagome got dressed, blow dried her hair, and put make-up on. She walked down stairs and noticed Sesshomaru sitting on the couch. He turned around when he heard her enter the room.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, you look beautiful! What's the occasion?" She smiled down at him an whispered in his ear. "Ka...g...o...me? I thought to wanted to wait." He whispered back.  
  
"I did, but last night, you needed me and I didn't know what you were talking about and now I do. I don't want to make you wait, honey. I love you and I want to make you happy." Kagome said with a seductive smile.  
  
"Kagome, I...I really...I can wait." Kagome looked at him seductively and shook her head no.  
  
"I already got us a hotel room at the fountain blue. It's one of the best hotels in town. 5 star." She smiled and grabbed his hand. She ran out the door with him in trail. She got in her car on the drivers side and unlocked the door and told Sesshomaru to get in the passengers side. He did and she whipped out of the drive way and down the street on her way to the hotel.  
  
A/N- Is that okay? HUH HUH HUH???? Tell me tell me tell me!!!! Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well here we are." Kagome said as she sat at the edge of the bed in the suit that she had reserved earlier in the day. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sat next to her; he took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly.

"Kagome, I know how much this means to you." He sighed. "The time I've spent with you has been the best in my life and the times that are to come in the future will be even better, but I know that you wanted to wait till our wedding night. Don't do something you aren't ready for." Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I really love you." He lifted their joined hands and placed a small kiss on top of hers.

"I know you do." He laid back and left his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Kagome followed suit but rested her head on his muscular chest.

"I just thought this would be something you'd really want." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body.

"Kagome, I want you more than anything, but I refuse to take away the meaning of it." She smiled; he could be so poetic sometimes.

"Thank you." Since Kagome had paid for the room for the day they decided to take the time and relax.

Dream 

_Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk under the darkness cover of night. Kagome rested her head against Sesshomaru's right arm and sighed. ___

_"Something wrong, Kagome?" She shook her head against his arm. ___

_"No, just thinking." ___

_"About?" They continued to walk. ___

_"Us. You. The day we first met in the past. The last time I saw you before I came back here when you told me that I was very beautiful for a dirty human." Sesshomaru chuckled at that. ___

_Flash ___

_Kagome was sitting on a hill, allowing the wind to blow her hair wild. She was alone and only a ten minute walk away from Kaede's village. Kagome looked over her shoulder when she felt a demon present. ___

_"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you?" She was brave to speak to him. "We haven't seen you around since Naraku was defeated." ___

_He walked closer to her and looked off into the distance just as she was. "I have been busy." ___

_"Oh." She smiled up at him and he saw the glisten of unshed tears in her eyes. ___

_"You should be happy, human. You now have the ability to live a quiet life with my filthy half brother." She looked back at the distant horizon. ___

_"I should be happy, but your 'filthy half brother' has chosen to go with his dead ex-girlfriend to hell. They take their trip in about twenty minutes or so. I already said my good-byes." He felt a slight pain in his heart. He knew it was pity and slightly despised himself for feeling it. ___

_"You shouldn't let the dead corpse bother you." He turned to leave. "You know, for a dirty human, you are very beautiful." With that he left. ___

_Flash ___

_"I love you, Kagome." ___

_Flash ___

_"Will you marry me?" ___

_Flash ___

_"I don't ever want to be without you." ___

_Flash_

Kagome sat up in bed. She glanced around and noticed that she was alone.

"Sesshomaru?" She got up and walked into the bathroom, empty. She walked out to the balcony, empty. Kagome felt a pull of panic on her heart. "Where are you, Sesshomaru?" She felt her head spin and everything got blurry and she collapsed.

_Flash_

Kagome sat up in her bed. "Wow, that was the weirdest dream ever." She laughed at herself. "Me, marry Sesshomaru, that doesn't make any sense at all….it would never happen." She got up and picked out her clothes for the day.

After Kagome got out of the shower, she dressed and blow dried her hair. As she was putting on her make-up she thought out loud. "Where do I want to go today?" She laid down the tiny eye brush and picked up her lipstick to apply a light tint to her lips. "How about I just do some window shopping?" She smiled at her reflection. "Good idea."

Later

As Kagome walked down the street she looked up and saw a sight she never thought she'd see. "This is totally déjà vu." Kagome said allowed, hoping that the people around her didn't think she was crazy.

He was beautiful. More so then she thought. 'I never thought I would think that he could in any way be attractive….but….wow…' She thought. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some tennis shoes. His white hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his golden eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Kagome ran up to his side not knowing what to expect. What do you say to someone who tried to kill you in the past?

"Sesshomaru?" He looked at her and pulled his sunglasses down so he could get a better look at her face.

"No one has called me that in 300 hundred years. You do look familiar. You are that woman who used to travel with my half brother. Are you not?" She nodded and he continued to look her over.

"What are you doing walking around with humans, Lord Sesshomaru?" she made sure to emphasize the Lord in the title. He gave her a small grin.

"I have been living with humans all my life, but I have to act as one, especially since I am one of the only youkai left." She looked at him in awe. He gave a slight chuckle and continued to look into the window he had been before she interrupted him. "It is nothing new to me, human girl."

"Now don't start. I simply asked why you would walk with the humans."

"I have live over 500 years and over time humans took over the land that the youkai roamed on, killing them at every given chance. I had to keep myself concealed as not to die. I made it." She looked around and realized that people were staring at her, then she looked closer and realized they were students she used to go to school with. She had missed her high school entrance exams and thus couldn't go to college either. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into a nearby café. She sat at a booth and motioned for him to sit as well.

"So tell me, how have you been?"……

THE END (A/N: This is finally the end of Dreams…I thought this was an interesting way to take the story and it turned out as though the story was a whole dream…I hope you enjoyed it….)


	10. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending (Everything up to the part when she gets dizzy is the same)

"Well here we are." Kagome said as she sat at the edge of the bed in the suit that she had reserved earlier in the day. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sat next to her; he took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly.

"Kagome, I know how much this means to you." He sighed. "The time I've spent with you has been the best in my life and the times that are to come in the future will be even better, but I know that you wanted to wait till our wedding night. Don't do something you aren't ready for." Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I really love you." He lifted their joined hands and placed a small kiss on top of hers.

"I know you do." He laid back and left his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Kagome followed suit but rested her head on his muscular chest.

"I just thought this would be something you'd really want." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body.

"Kagome, I want you more than anything, but I refuse to take away the meaning of it." She smiled; he could be so poetic sometimes.

"Thank you." Since Kagome had paid for the room for the day they decided to take the time and relax.

Dream

_Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk under the darkness cover of night. Kagome rested her head against Sesshomaru's right arm and sighed. _

"_Something wrong, Kagome?" She shook her head against his arm. _

"_No, just thinking." _

"_About?" They continued to walk. _

"_Us. You. The day we first met in the past. The last time I saw you before I came back here when you told me that I was very beautiful for a dirty human." Sesshomaru chuckled at that. _

_Flash _

_Kagome was sitting on a hill, allowing the wind to blow her hair wild. She was alone and only a ten minute walk away from Kaede's village. Kagome looked over her shoulder when she felt a demon present. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru, how are you?" She was brave to speak to him. "We haven't seen you around since Naraku was defeated." _

_He walked closer to her and looked off into the distance just as she was. "I have been busy." _

"_Oh." She smiled up at him and he saw the glisten of unshed tears in her eyes. _

"_You should be happy, human. You now have the ability to live a quiet life with my filthy half brother." She looked back at the distant horizon. _

"_I should be happy, but your 'filthy half brother' has chosen to go with his dead ex-girlfriend to hell. They take their trip in about twenty minutes or so. I already said my good-byes." He felt a slight pain in his heart. He knew it was pity and slightly despised himself for feeling it. _

"_You shouldn't let the dead corpse bother you." He turned to leave. "You know, for a dirty human, you are very beautiful." With that he left. _

_Flash _

"_I love you, Kagome." _

_Flash _

"_Will you marry me?" _

_Flash _

"_I don't ever want to be without you." _

_Flash_

Kagome sat up in bed. She glanced around and noticed that she was alone.

"Sesshomaru?" She got up and walked into the bathroom, empty. She walked out to the balcony, empty. Kagome felt a pull of panic on her heart. "Where are you, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome felt her head begin to spin and before she could make it back over to the bed she collapsed. Before unconsciousness took over her mind she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome-"

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and allowed a sliver of light to shine into her blue eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice cracking from the lack of water. She felt someone take her hand in theirs and looked over to her left.

"You're in the hospital, Kagome." The voice waws masculine and she forced her eyes to open further so she could see the owner.

"Sesshomaru?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "What happened? Why am I here?" She frowned.

"You had a very bad dizzy spell and worried me sick. I found you back at the hotel laying on the ground covered in sweat. The doctor says he just wants you to stay over night for observations and said you can leave in the morning." He squeezed her hand.

She pushed herself up, with a little help from Sesshomaru, so she was in a sitting position.

"I wanted us to have some alone time together," she said. "But this isn't what I had in mind." She laughed a little but stopped when her laughter was interupted by a splitting pain through her head.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He said with a slight bit of panic as he stood up a little more out of the chair by her bed.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just hurts to laugh a little is all." He sat back down but refused to release her hand. "You should go home and get some sleep. I'll still be here tomorrow." He shook his head.

"I'll stay with you until you're allowed to come home too."

"You're loss." She said sarcastically.

It hadn't taken very long for her to fall asleep again and Sesshomaru felt fear within himself as he watched his future wife lay in a hospital bed with an IV leaving her arm. Never had he wanted to see her in the hospital, even for the birth of thier future children-they were going to be born at home, as they had when he was younger.

Dream...

Kagome looked around herself and watched the haze and fog float freely around her. She just walked straight forward not knowing where she should go.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Kagome looked over her shoulder towards the voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" Kagome spun around a few times, becoming very confused.

"Mom, it is you!" Kagome finally managed to pin point the voice. It was a young girl; she was about 3'4" and had long black hair that reached to the middle of her waist. Her eyes were what stood out the most, they were the color of daisies glowing in the sun. "Mom?"

"Who are you?" Kagome said starring at the girl.

"Well, I'm your future daughter. Sesshomaru is my dad." She walked closer to Kagome and smiled, revealing the tiny fangs that replaced a normal human's regular eye teeth. "Don't worry though, I was born, or well, will be born in about six an a half years from now."

"Why are you here?"

"Because i found the Shikon no Tama and wanted to travel to the past, but it brought me here to your dream. I haven't been able to control all of the powers that I inherited from you and dad." Kagome just nodded. "Anyway, I hope you feel better cause I know you're in the hospital." The girl turned to walk away. "Bye, mom."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled making the little girl stop walking. "What's your name?"

"My name is Camille Eve." SHe turned to face her future mother. "My name isn't Japanese as I'm sure you can tell. It's French and American. I was born while you and father were visiting America. There was a movie playing at a little theater near your hotel, it was called _Indochine_." SHe turned again. "That's all I can tell you." She began to walk away again.

"Wait, one more thing!"

"What's that?" The girl said over her shoulder.

"Do we have any other children?"

"You're pregnant with a baby, where I can from in the future."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at her future husband quietly sleeping.

"We have a little girl, and she has your beautiful eyes." Kagome smiled. "Her voice is so quiet and calm, just like you." Kagome watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. "I love you, Sesshomaru and I can't wait to be your wife."

"That's good to hear. Now go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning." She smiled at him. He said all of the without even opening his eyes. She just let her mind close down and fall back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Okay, I hadn't planned on writing an Alternate Ending, but when I was re-reading it...I thought of this idea and decided to write it...so...yeah...I hoped you liked the whole story line...


End file.
